The weight of a user may be required to utilize various features of a treadmill. For example, the calorie expenditure by a user while exercising on a treadmill may be more accurately estimated by utilizing the weight of the user. In view of this, prior to each use of a treadmill, a user may be required to input their current weight. This may be cumbersome and time consuming to the user, and requires that the user accurately know their current weight. Accordingly, a user may unintentionally input an inaccurate weight.
Also, it may be embarrassing to a user to enter their weight into a treadmill located in view of others, such as at a fitness club or gym, and disclose their current weight. Thus, the person may intentionally input an inaccurate weight to avoid disclosing their current weight to others. Accordingly, in addition to being a time consuming annoyance to users, requiring a user to enter their current weight via a treadmill console may result in inaccurate and unreliable results.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to be able to acquire the weight of a treadmill user without requiring the user to input their weight manually into the treadmill. Additionally, it would be desirable to be able to calculate a reasonably accurate calorie expenditure by a user on a treadmill without first requesting that the user input their weight manually.